dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
King's Guard
A stalwart army standing in defense of earth and all who call themselves earthlings, the king's guard is made up mostly of ordinary people using advanced technology to make up for their lack of power though they commonly recruit Martial artists to both bolster their forces and make up for their limited understanding of Ki. Though not a serious force originally battling the New Red ribbon army for years has hardened them into a serious force capable of fighting powerful opponents. History The roots of the king’s guard can be traced many hundreds of years ago back to the time of the very first wish granted by shenron that united the world under one king. This wish united the many kingdoms of earth but it also united the armies of earth. While the earth had been at peace the chaos caused during Demon king piccolo first war on humanity was still freshly remembered and so earth maintained an army in the event of supernatural or extra-terrestrial threats. However in the many years since the establishment of king Furry’s line the king’s guard had been reduced and rendered all but insignificant until the second attack by king piccolo more than three hundred years after his first attack. The king’s guard’s full arsenal of advanced technology and a certain incredible martial artist were easily defeated by the demon king and for a brief time fell under his control. Fortunately this time of subservience did not last long thanks to the intervention of the Saiyan martial artist Goku. After Despite this defeat the king’s guard remained lax about preparing for further threats perhaps due to the more pacifistic nature of king furry. Regardless earth remained safe thanks for a group of powerful martial artists for a time at least. During this period of ignorant peace, a fraction of earth military known only as division zero began to arm in secret preparing for the kind of threats that had started to pop up all the more frequently on earth. The earth made contact with planet Vegeta, while many were apprehensive of the Saiyans that landed on earth to establish a colony, king furry offered his hand in friendship to the extra-terrestrials, this caused the leaders of division zero to fraction off from earth’s military and go into hiding taking with them much of the arcane and unusual technology they had been developing. Not long after this tentative alliance was formed the new red ribbon army began their attack catching earth’s military completely off guard. The red ribbon army had in all but conquered the earth save for hercule city and west city. If not for the small but powerful Saiyan army all of earth would have been conquered then and there. It was during this period of desperation that the king’s guard began to recruit martial artists to their army after the suggestion of a certain cyborg that had come to their aid in an attack on west city, at the time the generals of the king’s guard hope they would find the next “Hercule” what they found instead made them realize the truth that earth’s supposed strongest had been covering up, human martial artists could reach levels of power comparable to the mighty Saiyans. The Saiyans gave the king’s guard the time to finally prepare, with little time to develop weapons from scratch they instead took the eccentric Mecha designs used by the rogue king pilaf whose technology had been confiscated sometime after he had gone bankrupt. With the advanced technology of the capsule corp and the impressive industry of the rest of the free world they were able to develop and mass produce Mecha based on these antiquated designers incredibly quickly allowing soldiers to finally fight the red ribbon army and later the black bow army on even ground. The new king’s guard of powerful piloted Mecha and incredible martial artists liberated central city single handily while east city was liberated at the same time thanks to the efforts of a group of martial artists. This was not entirely a time of celebration however, the Saiyans whose efforts made all this possible were wiped off the map due to the rage of their king. In the last few months of the king’s guard the army has undergone some changes. The cyborg Sol who had up to this point served as an advisor to the generals of the king’s guard had been made one on them. The king’s guard has also formed a permanent alliance with final heaven rapidly expanding their army. The Mossberg incident -TBA- The king’s guard have become a force to be reckoned with in such a short time but the question remains what will become of earth if this war is every won. It has yet to be seen if the king’s guard will willingly disarm or if it will they actively seek out new threats. Key figures